


Stupid Sighted People

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Matt Murdock should not drive, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Daredevil or Matt saying that when it's actually a problem. Because stupid sighted people he can't drive and he can't use the touch screen and no he can't diffuse the bomb. He knows what green is but not the green wire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sighted People

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4969928#cmt4969928

“-afterward, we need you to take the car, Daredevil.“

“No.”

“What?”

“No. I can’t drive.”

“Look that’s really not an issue. You don’t need a license-“

“Unless you want for all of us to die, no.”

“Hey is that a threat.”

“I’m blind.”

“Oh come on-“

“I am completely blind.” He growled. “My eyes do not perceive ANY light. I have no idea what any of you look like. What I look like. I know what green is but I couldn’t tell you what wire is green of the BOMB YOU WANT ME TO DISARM.

“ I know the car is there but I cannot sense anything while it’s hurling at speeds of fifty or more miles per hour SO I CANNOT DRIVE THE CAR. You’re a GENIUS and you didn’t equip your house with bomb detecting equipment?” 

“…so the touch screen –“

“I use voice over on my phone. “

“….”

“It doesn’t have voice over does it?”

“No.”

“Stupid sighted people.


End file.
